


Tainted

by Schupuff



Series: Schu's Attempt at Ferdibert Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Gloves, M/M, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schupuff/pseuds/Schupuff
Summary: Hubert allows Ferdinand to see his hands and the marks upon them.Ferdibert Week 2019 Day 4: Scars prompt
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Schu's Attempt at Ferdibert Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558867
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142
Collections: Sun & Moon 《Ferdibert》





	Tainted

Ferdinand’s eyes slid halfway closed as he took Hubert’s gloved fingers into his mouth, tasting the leather on his tongue. He could feel Hubert’s eyes upon him, watching hungrily. Ferdinand pulled back off his fingers with a lewd pop and he looked up to meet Hubert’s gaze. “Are you certain?”

Hubert nodded.

Ferdinand looked to Hubert’s hand and then back up at him. He took his hand gently in his own and rubbed his thumb across Hubert’s knuckles. “If you want me to stop…”

He shook his head. “If you think it will help then...please.”

Ferdinand nodded and took one of the fingertips between his teeth and pulled it back, exposing Hubert’s blackened, scarred hands to his sight. Ferdinand remained there, staring, glove dangling from his mouth and he breathed deep. What was before him was nothing like he imagined. Hubert's hand looked as it it was covered in a soot that would never brush away, while scars and markings ran tangled and deep. He knew how ashamed Hubert was of his hands baring the mark of every terrible deed he’d performed with his dark magic. He remembered the first time Hubert refused to remove his gloves in front of him and the words echoed in his mind. _These hands do not deserve to touch you._ He had gotten used to the feel of leather all over his body, but the mystery of how Hubert’s hands looked and felt only grew more enticing the longer they stayed hidden from view. He asked to see them again and again and tonight was the first night Hubert had agreed. He let Hubert’s glove drop from his mouth as he reached to hold his exposed hand. Hubert gasped and recoiled.

“It is all right, my love,” Ferdinand whispered.

“Ferdinand, I don’t want to taint you.”

Ferdinand huffed and looked up at him. “Hubert, you are a mage, not a disease.” He took Hubert’s hand in his and squeezed it gently. It still felt warm and despite its terrifying appearance, human. How very like Hubert, he thought. He then ran his fingertips along the scars, making a mental map of them with his touch. “Do you even know what you are, Hubert?" He mused, continuing his gentle caress of his hand. "You are talented, loyal and dare I say devilishly handsome. These are not the mark of your misdeeds.” He kissed Hubert’s scars gently and lovingly. “They are a reminder of your dedication and strength.” He pulled Hubert’s hand closer to him, resting his palm on his cheek. “They are just as beautiful as the rest of you.” Hubert’s breath hitched and Ferdinand offered him a smile. “See? Not tainted."

His hand trembling, Hubert brushed his fingers through Ferdinand’s hair, touching it and feeling its texture for the first time. It was softer than he ever imagined it could be and Ferdinand more beautiful that he felt he deserved. “Oh, Ferdinand,” he sighed. “You are far more gone than you realize.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's me drinking that "Hubert's hands are fucked up from magic use" juice. This wasn't what I intended to have for today, but I'm really glad it's here! Hope you liked it!


End file.
